Aunty Hermy Sick?
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: Sequel to Stop Calling Me Malfoy. TwoShot, one and a half years after Hermione and Draco's wedding, Mione babysits Sirius and James. Then she realizes why it is that she's been feeling nauseous, and that she may be expecting. Fluffy! More sequels to come!
1. Part 1

**A/N: READ ME! Ok, I know that this was supposed to be a one-shot and I wrote it as such, but I'm posting it as a two-shot, because it's more fun! So, it's the length of a one-shot, and the two chapters are short because of it. Anyway, this takes place about a year and a half after the epilogue of Stop Calling Me Malfoy. Tee hee, this was so much fun to write. But I ended up starting ever sentence with "I," so I apologize. Anyway, I want feedback!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Really! All I own is my Harry Potter slippers.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aunty Hermy Sick: Part 1**

I wasn't feeling very well as I sat on the carpet of Harry and Ginny's house beside the burrow. I didn't have a headache, but my stomach was flipping. Sirius stopped playing with his pet cat long enough to blink up at me and ask,

"Aunty Hermy sick?" He looked concerned, his green eyes filled with mild worry. The 2 year old crawled into my lap, nestling his head against my stomach. Wrapping my arm around his waist I told him no. Sensing that he was being left out of a conversation, Sirius' twin James scrambled over to join in. He tripped over his feet, however, and stumbled onto his knees.

"You okay, James?" I asked softly, extending my free hand. I pulled him onto my lap where he settled down beside Sirius. The two boys were adorable, and I readily agreed to baby sit the toddlers whenever their parents were busy. On this particular Friday night, Harry and Ginny had gone out to dinner. Draco usually came with me, but tonight he was working late at the office. We were all happy, with Draco quickly rising at the ministry, and me still working at in the muggle/wizard relation's office. Ron was also going strong. He and Luna were now living together at the burrow.

My stomach gave another turn, and I wondered what was wrong. I'd felt like this for a while now, and hadn't been able to eat a suitable meal. "Why don't you two go and play with Mr. Plushy while I go to the bathroom?" I suggested to the boys. James readily leapt up and scrambled over to resume cuddling with the cat in question, but Sirius twisted himself to gaze up at me. The little tike seemed to really have taken a liking to me, and he didn't move.

"Aunty ok?" he asked again, gently pulling on my wrist and smiling sympathetically at me. Sirius was my favorite of the two, though I didn't treat them any differently, and his strong resemblance to his father always made me smile.

"Aunty is fine, go play!" But he stayed where he was, so I scooped him up and pulled myself off the floor. "Alright Siri, you can come with me. James?" The second boy looked up, still stroking the cat. Sirius buried his head in my shoulder. "Stay here, okay James?" He nodded. I opened a door that lead off the boy's room into their bathroom, my nausea increasing. The room was filled with familiar red and gold, and I put Sirius down on the window seat. He played with the Velcro of his sneakers as I stood in front of the mirror, seeing a few beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Was I coming down with the flu? With a sickening lurch, I spun around to vomit in the toilet, frightening the little boy. Gripping the sides of the bowl, I rode it out, raising a clammy hand to my forehead once I was done. I had no abnormal temperature. Sirius lowered himself onto the floor and padded over to my side. He kissed me on the temple as I took a shaky breath.

"See! Aunty is sick!" he cooed, placing his small hand on my shoulder. But I wasn't sick; I was just throwing up for no reason. Pulling out my wand, I magicked my face clean and my mouth became minty fresh. Then I flushed the toilet and stood up. The little boy spread his arms and I pulled him up, resting him on my hip. Maybe this was some weird virus that I had contracted at the ministry.

James was now spread out on his back on the red carpet, watching the ceiling. It had been charmed so that it showed the latest Chudly Cannon's quidditch match. James, like his father and grandfather, loved the sport, even at the innocent age of two. When Sirius' feet touched the floor, he went and lay down next to his brother, also staring at the ceiling. Sirius didn't have a huge passion for it, but he still enjoyed it. Boys will be boys.

Sighing, I settled down on the couch near them and pulled a book off the coffee table. The title read, Utopia: Life After You-Know-Who. Lately I had been reading that genre for amusement, since I was often mentioned where Harry and the defeat of Voldemort arose. But now the paperback did little to distract me. Was I _pregnant_? Was that why I couldn't eat? Twirling my wedding ring around my finger, I put the book back down. Having a baby would be wonderful, and Draco would be thrilled, but how much would my life change? A lot, that's how much.

"Boys?" I asked, my voice suddenly hoarse. The two looked to the side, blinking innocently at me. I couldn't deny that I it would be wonderful to be looked at like that by a child with Draco and I as their parents. "I'm just going to get something from the library, okay?" James nodded and turned back to the game, his short but messy hair smushed against the floor. Sirius, however, stood up and wandered over to stand beside me as I got off the couch.

"Me come with," he told me, taking my hand. He tagged along beside me as I left the room, his rubber soles squeaking on the wooden floor of the hallway leading to the gigantic library.

"Are you getting sleepy, Siri? It's almost your bed time." I asked him quietly as I pushed open the door. He shook his head and watched as I let go of his hand and ventured over to Ginny's shelf of random health stuff. I skimmed the titles, looking for one book inparticular, which Ginny had toted everywhere when she had been pregnant. "Yes!" I exclaimed, pulling 10 Ways To Tell If You're Pregnant off the shelf. Thumbing through the pages quickly, I found the incantation I was looking for. Turning around, I found that the little boy had nodded off, curled up on the floor. He sucked his thumb and rested his head on his arm. I slid the book into my cloak pocket and picked him up slowly. He didn't wake as I carried him back to his bedroom, where I found that James was too asleep on the carpet, in a similar position to his twin.

After depositing the boys in their respective cribs, I tiptoed back into the bathroom and closed the door. With a deep breath, I placed the book on the window seat and pointed my wand at my stomach.

"Pregnois Dipalous," I whispered hesitantly, closing my eyes. If I was in fact expecting, my wand would glow. Did I want it to? Did it matter? If it did glow, I wouldn't have a choice in the matter, I would tell Draco and we would decide what to do. There was nothing I could do but just look.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes… to find the room bathed in a soft yellow light emerging from the tip of my wand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: Well, there is the first half of my first SCMM one-shot! (Overlooking the fact that it is actually a two-shot, of course.) Anyway, give me feedback! I haven't written past this point yet, so let me know! **

**Next chapter: Hermione breaks the news to Draco, and they contemplate what they will do. And, Draco goes a little… insane. But I'm not telling you if that's in a good or a bad way! Anyway, I'll update soon. And WOOOOO! SCMM has almost reached 150 reviews! I'm like three reviews away! So review that as well!**

**Final Word Count: 1393**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Okay, forgive me if this chapter is a little rushed. I hated the first draft, so this one may also be disappointing, but I hope you all still find it amusing.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aunty Hermy Sick? Part 2**

I paced around the living room of the Malfoy manor, planning what I would say to Draco. I had a good five minutes left before my husband came home, and I had no idea what to say. He would be deliriously happy, I knew that, but telling him still scared me. This was big, and would change our lives completely. I couldn't even think of how different everything would be. Sleepless nights, less silence when I could work and read, and babysitting. I couldn't even fathom the depths of it. But there was a loud crack as Draco Apparated just outside the front door. He quietly unlocked the door and entered the room, head bowed.

"Draco?" I said hesitantly, the small winter breeze he had let in causing goose bumps on my arms. His head snapped up, with his blond hair sweeping perfectly across his face. I crossed my arms in a pitiful attempt to warm myself up, regretting changing into my loose nightgown.

"Hey Mione, why are you still up?" he asked as he leant his briefcase against the wall beside the door. A small smile was on his face as he kissed me hello. I stared into his eyes anxiously, seeking stability. Without realizing it, a tiny frown had slunk onto my face. "What's wrong? You look upset." I shook my head, and he took my hand and guided me to the couch. "You know you can tell me anything." Folding my hands in my lap, I whispered,

"I've got news." He cupped my cheek in his hand and tilted my head so I looked into his eyes. I hope the kid got his eyes, they were enchanting, with little flecks of every color imaginable.

"And?" I took a deep breath, cursing myself for worrying. This was just Draco, he'd be ecstatic! He wanted kids, and even if he didn't want one now, he would stay calm and we would discuss it rationally. We'd done this before, like when we had to decide what to do with the Malfoy manor, and when he'd faced an inquiry about Rookwood's death.

He smiled encouragingly, eyebrows slightly raised as I bit my lip. Just say it. Say you're pregnant. Say it!

"And I'm pregnant." He blinked, his jaw dropping. There, that wasn't so hard. And now we'd have a calm discussion and we'd go to bed.

"Really?" he stuttered, his eyes never leaving my own.

"Yes." Then a very Malfoy-like smirk spread across his face. Well, maybe this wouldn't be a calm discussion.

"I'm going to be a father," he stated calmly, still smirking. He was happy. I felt relieved. "I'm going to have a kid," he added. Then, with no warning, he sprung up from the couch and did what could only be described as a victory dance, complete with whooping. Then he turned around and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up with him. "We're going to be parents!" he exclaimed, before spinning me around. Draco then wrapped me close to him and brought me into an impromptu slow dance.

"So you're okay with it?" I whispered softly into his ear. He leant his head back and gave me a _'are you crazy'_ look.

"Hell yes!"

"Really?"

"How could I not be? This is incredible, Hermione! We're a real family now! I feel so normal!" Then he expertly slid an arm benith my knees and picked me up gently. Humming a little tune, which sounded remarkablely like "I Put A Spell On You," he walked over towards our bedroom door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, though the smirk on his face made his answer abundantly obvious. Then, putting on a snarky voice that I hadn't heard since my seventh year at Hogwarts, he drawled,

"Well Granger, I'm going to show you the Slytherin way to celebrate good news, it that's alright with you." He kicked open the door and laid me down on the bed. Staring up at him I said,

"No no, that's fine with me. Carry on then."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**A/N: I love that last line. Don't you? Well, I have no idea for what to do for the next one shot, so drop me a PM if you have any. Anyway, keep reviewing. And read my other stuff. I have a lot of them. Thanks!**

**Final Word Count: 767**


End file.
